cykfuchfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Hateful Sharpshooter
The allmighty leader of our Nation. The one and only Admiral Hateful Sharpshooter. Born in the harsh winter of 1931 and yet to be deceased. The great leader of our planet Venus. He is the first person to ever find gold and be immortal just like our God and saviour Astan Seran. Early Childhood Born May 28th 1931 in the land of Germany. His father Adolf Hitler and his mother Dio raised him in the beautiful city of Washington. At 10 years old he could make any girl wet and could kill any Antifa member he could put his hands on. He went to the Witcher School of Hogwards and won the Quattuorviguple Jew Burn Cup of 1987. At 2nd Grade he could use all of his his magical powers to turn anything into gold. One day (46 January 1943) he grew an extra bone as hard as diamond, and diamond is unbreakable. At the age of 16 the legend himself has slept with every classmate's mom. In the year 1949 He and his father exterminated all the Jews and conquered the entire world (and New Zeland). At age of 21 he discovered Computers and created the first and only Goverment Approved Game - Tetris. Reaching the top charts and still being one of the best games ever created. Until the age of 36 he lived in his mother's basement and mastered his art (and Tetris), the art of conquering. Manhood At the age of 36 or leader has been preparing to attack the planet of Venus then still enhabited by the fake polish jew who rote sci-fi books - Stanisław Lem. As his army steped on to the yellow planets ground, his arch enemy has turned out to be a group of russian comunists in disquese. Our majestic lord has finished them with one blow. The planet was his, and he soon enough found gold on the planet. Sending it home and earning his late father Adolf Hitler and his mother Dio a lot of money to help them retire and create and android leader for the world. As he needed more gold to be mined he created a full on colony on the planet and created it the center of our universe and made him the leader of the world. Venus life In 1987 our leader has married with his cousin Danny DeVito. The Supreme leader ordered for the N-word pass to be. As his right hand he chose VideoGameDunkey, and as his Minister of shitpost - Robert. In the year 1999 he assasined George Lucas and made the Star Wars prequels illegal. After killing all the jews in the known universe he decided to find a new target for his extermination. He chose Mexicans and Polacks. He ordered his generals Count Dankula and The Postal Dude to assasinate them. The day after he decided to take over Lego Land, killing Big Lego in the process. In the year 2010 he has reached supreme enligtment and met with our God - Astan Seran saving us and learning the inter-dimentional travels. He ordered his friend - Lego Yoda to destroy Rick and Morty. Sadly he failed the goal and was used for CNBT experiments. Eventually in the year 2013 He caught them and murdered them with his bare hands. At age 85 he was the richest and the most beloved person in the world Nearing Retirement In a late age our leader has created something his father could not, and created a life supporting machine making him immortal. The machine was created by Obama with help of The Engieneer. In the year 2019 he has moved to the city of Białystok and killed Jarosław Kaczyński.